custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A New Legend
A New Legend is a story by . It was originally meant to be the first in a series of a melded universe between G1 and G2. Book 1: Celebration Chapter 1 The six Elemental Masters, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua and Pohatu, walked back from the battlefield, feeling rather pleased about themselves. After all, with Ekimu's help, they had defeated Kulta, the fearsome Skull Grinder, and his army of Skull Warriors. They knew, all across Okoto, a celebration was in order. And, boy, they were right about that. All over Okoto, the villagers were celebrating. Peace had come at last. They knew it would be temporary, but they decided to enjoy it while they could. After all, this was a time to have a party. Everyone cheered as the sun shone brightly on this new day, a new beginning. In the midst of the celebration at the Region of Fire, Narmoto glanced up. There was that cloud again, a half-mask shape, a very familiar shape. He looked at it, a little fearful, but then decided the Toa were ready to know the truth. Soon, he and the other Protectors would tell them about the mask that had appeared everywhere, whether as a cloud or in the tunnels of the Region of Earth, and he knew the Toa would be able to handle it. But he was still a little afraid. Not of the mask itself... But of the Toa's reaction from this secret that had been kept for so long. Narmoto shook this thought away as his son came up to him. Narmoto gave him a knowing look, and his son immediately understood. Narmoto's son, along with the Protectors, were the only one that knew about the mask. Narmoto knew his son could keep a secret well, so he told him. His son's reaction was fearful, yet understanding. After all, he was only a small child, and having this much pressure put on him was a little too much, but Narmoto knew well, the little guy would be alright. Meanwhile, the six Toa were continuing on their trek back to their villages, to enjoy the celebration with the villagers and Protectors. They each felt a sense of pride, and the Three Virtues were loud and clear in their head: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. They thought they had completed them all and were looking forward to some rest. …Little did they know, their destiny was not yet fulfilled. They'd get their rest, but there was still work to be done. A lot of work. Chapter 2 The Toa each walked back to their villages, bidding farewell until they met again. Gali walked with Tahu to the Region of Fire. No particular reason, she just thought he would like the company, not that he would admit it, obviously. She glanced over at Tahu, who gave her a half-grin. The two were silent for a moment, then Gali, trying to break the tension, said, "You know, it's been a weird few days, huh?" "Yes. It has," replied Tahu. He was stern, but he meant well. Then Tahu came to the small path that led to the Region of Fire. He glanced at Gali, and held out his hand for her to shake. "I suppose this is my stop." said Tahu, chuckling. Then Gali did something surprising: She hugged him. It was a small hug, but still a hug. Tahu paused, a little uncomfortable, but he slowly returned it. Gali pulled away, looking a little embarrassed, and Tahu looked the same, giving a small cough. "Well, uh... I'll see you around, I guess...?" asked Tahu. "Yeah..." said Gali. With that, Tahu started off. He looked back and saw Gali waving at him. He waved back, smiling a little bit, then turned back and walked towards the small village. Tahu met up with Narmoto and his son when he strolled in. "You've done well, mighty Toa," said Narmoto, looking extremely pleased. His son just smiled and stared at Tahu with large, joyful eyes. He couldn't talk yet, but he would be able to soon. "Come, now. Let us enjoy the festivities." said Narmoto, leading the red and gold Toa into the celebration, where all the villagers cheered. He gave the crowd a polite, yet commanding wave, but paused. "Wait, Narmoto. With Ekimu awake, doesn't Okoto need a new maskmaker? He'll certainly need help," said Tahu, his eyes wide with realization. Narmoto sadly nodded his head. "We do, indeed," replied the Protector of Fire. "I do believe I know someone who can help," said Tahu. "He's very polite, and an excellent mask maker." "Very well, Tahu. Please fetch him," said Narmoto, anxiously, as Tahu strolled down to a small hut nearby. Chapter 3 The small Region of Fire villager Tahu was looking for examined a newly-forged golden mask, then he smiled. This mask was good, like the others he made. Then, suddenly, Tahu burst into the small house. He crouched a bit under the doorway, but still managed to fit. "Come, young maskmaker. We need your services," ordered Tahu, gesturing quickly. The little villager looked up, startled, but hurried off with Tahu and was explained of the situation. He was even given a copy of Tahu's red Mask of Fire. "You've certainly earned this, little one," Tahu said as he gave the villager a sincere smile. The little villager was ecstatic. Then he was given a hammer and set off to the very place where Ekimu and Makuta, before he became evil, made their masks. Each day, the little villager would work hard, forging new masks for the residents of Okoto, mainly villagers who saw the masks of the Toa and decided they wanted similar ones. The little villager was more then happy to comply, and got to work taking requests and forging masks. Then one day, he looked up and saw the cloud again. No one knew it, but this small villager was aware of that cloud, that mask-shaped cloud. It was familiar, but where had he seen it? He shrugged and saw a small scrap piece of golden metal. He thought to himself, glanced up at the sky, got out a sketchbook, drew a mask design in the book, grabbed the metal, got his hammer, and started to work. He would create a mask that would be known well throughout many legends. But who was this little villager? He was noble, small and determined. He wore red armour with silver accents. And he would be known throughout the ages as the villager maskmaker who had created a mask that could open gateways to spaces and times unknown. His name was Vakama. Chapter 4 Vakama wiped sweat off his forehead as a glow of heat shined from the furnace. A golden metal mask lay inside. It was almost complete. "Just a few more... Just a few more... Just... A... Few..." he said, counting down the time, then suddenly he stopped. It was at this moment that Tahu came up to see how Vakama was doing when he stopped in his tracks. There it was: one lone grey Skull Spider. Latched to Vakama's face. Struggling to take over him. With Vakama trying to pry it off. And failing. "Oh, boy..." said Tahu. He quickly pried the little spider off and drove it into the ground. It screamed as it fell down the newly created tunnel and an audible thud was heard below. Tahu helped Vakama up. "...Thank you... Toa..." said Vakama, weakly. "You're welcome, Maskmaker." replied Tahu. "I must... get... back to... work..." said Vakama anxiously, and Tahu obeyed, walking off to the Region of Fire again as Vakama pulled the mask out of the furnace using a grabbing tool. He made a note to take it to Ekimu later that day. --- Meanwhile, the Skull Spider found itself in a small cave. It wandered through, then came to a rotting corpse. The little Skull Spider smiled, in some way. He had found someone to be its host. He jumped on it... and missed, falling into a strange liquid known to the locals as protodermis. It climbed out slowly, staggering, and finally jumped on to the dead body. Instantly, he awoke, and became a Skull Creature. "I feel... ALIVE!" yelled the Skull Creature. Then he noticed he was holding blades. Blades that were, in fact, on fire. Most of his armour was also glowing a light red, as well as his hands. "I control fire..." murmured the Fire Skull Creature. That could certainly come in handy. But he needed a name. He thought for a few seconds, for a name that sounded intimidating and fearsome. Suddenly, it clicked. "I am... THE FIRE SLICER!" he bellowed to the heavens above, letting his name echo throughout the cavern, chilling as it was. Then he saw another Skull Spider, a dark blue one. He picked it up, and threw it into the pool of protodermis. Then it came out, staggering in the same matter as the grey one had. The Fire Slicer picked up the blue Skull Spider and put it on another body. This one glanced down at itself. It had a sword made of pure lightning. And his armour was also glowing, a mixture of translucent light green and blue. The Lightning Skull Creature gave a nod of greeting to the Fire Slicer, who laid his red hands on the other's shoulders. "I hereby name you... THE LIGHTNING WARRIOR!" said the Fire Slicer. The Lightning Warrior nodded and gave a wicked grin as he rose. They started to climb out of the tunnel... The Elemental Creatures had risen. Book 2: Attack of the Elemental Creatures Chapter 5 Lewa strolled into the Region of Jungle, after another patrol/morning flight, feeling quite pleased about himself. The walk- er, flight, wasn't long, but he felt a little tired. Then he noticed the villagers running around, looking panicked. He saw Vizuna first and quickly ran over to the Protector of Jungle. "What in the name of- What's going on here?" said Lewa. "Ah, Toa Lewa, we, uh, are being overridden by them." replied Vizuna, pointing just off to the side of the village. Lewa saw them. A horde of Lightning Warriors. "Oh, for- Lovely. Lightning-powered warriors with Skull Spiders controlling them. Just what I need," said Lewa in a weary tone. He got to work, using his Battle Axes, slicing heads and arms off, stabbing them, being a little brutal, but Lewa didn't care. Blood landed on the ground in splatters as dead Skull Spiders laid against the faces of their possessed bodies. After a few minutes, his goal was accomplished and the villagers slowly exited their homes once more. "Ah, we thank you, all of us, mighty Toa," said Vizuna happily. "Ah, it was nothing, to be honest," said Lewa, smirking a bit. A small villager, named Kongu, came up to him. "Lewa, I have heard about devastating things in the Region of Fire. My friend Jaller lives there. Can you go see if anything has happened to him, yes?" "I shall," replied Lewa, giving Kongu a comforting grin. "Ah, thank you, Toa," said Kongu before hurrying off as Lewa took off into the skies, using the winds to guide him to the Region of Fire. --- Meanwhile, down in the Region of Fire, Kongu was indeed correct. Fire Slicers were attacking everything: The villagers, their homes, and just about anything that was in their way. The smell of ashes lingered about, as well as the horrible faint trace of burning flesh. Lewa saw Tahu and flew over to him. Tahu gave him a nod, his hands armed with his twin swords as Lewa observed the fiery carnage. "Kongu told me about this. He also asked about his friend, Jaller," said Lewa. "Jaller is doing fine. When you head back, tell Kongu," replied Tahu. "Aye, now let's make scrap of these guys." said Lewa. Tahu grinned under his mask. Lewa had gotten more mature, but Tahu knew the Lewa they knew was still there. The two Toa got to work, using various tactics and using their weapons to the fullest potential. "This is getting desperate. We must use the power of our Golden Masks, Lewa!" Tahu shouted out to the Master of Jungle. Both concentrated as Tahu and Lewa felt their masks glow and become more powerful. When they had charged up, they ran towards the Fire Slicers and attacked with all their might. Tahu used a wave of fire bursting from his hands, incinerating the Fire Slicers as Lewa summoned a gust of wind to douse the flames as best as he could. The guards of the Region of Fire helped to horde off the Fire Slices, using whatever tools still laid intact. Eventually, the last living Fire Slicer was driven off. Tahu and Lewa stood proudly before the tangled mess of dead Fire Slicers before them. Narmoto came up to them. "Thank you, Toa," he said. "Both of you did well." "Thank you, Narmoto," said Tahu, before glancing over at Lewa and adding, "And thank you for the assistance, brother." "No big deal. I'd better head back." said Lewa, giving Tahu a two-fingered salute and off he glided, towards the Region of Jungle to tell Kongu the good news. Chapter 6 Nighttime had fallen upon Okoto, the stars glimmering brightly in the black sky. In the Region of Ice, Izotor quietly gazed up with his telescope, admiring the shining objects twinkling in the darkness. His young assistant, Matoro, came up to him. "What are you looking at, sir?" he asked quietly. "Oh, nothing, just the stars." replied Izotor. "What brings you about at this hour, Matoro?" "I have brung news from Jaller at the Region of Fire. They were attacked by Skull Creatures." said Matoro, a worried tone to his voice. "Oh, dear. What kind?" asked Izotor. "They looked new, they had large Fire Swords like Toa Tahu and had Skull Spiders on their faces." said Matoro. "Ah, they are a new breed. Fascinating." said Izotor. "Fas- What? Sir, their villager was OVERRUN by them, and you say they're FASCINATING?" exclaimed Matoro. "I didn't say that was a good thing," admitted Izotor. "Ah, yes, I understand now, sir." said Matoro. They both stared at the sky for a while until Matoro said, "Sir, this island is nice and all, but what happens if we have to move? Where do we go?" They sat in silence until Izotor said, "Why, I'm surprised you asked that, Matoro." "I-i-it just c-came to me, sir." said Matoro, stammering a bit. "Ah." said Izotor, returning his gaze to the stars above. Then there were footsteps behind them. "Hello, Izotor. Matoro." said a voice. "Ah, Kopaka. Yes, please, come join us." said Izotor. Kopaka quietly stepped forward and sat down on the small ledge overlooking the Region of Ice, the three gazing quietly at the stars, wondering about the mysteries they each held. "I presume you've heard about the news from the Region of Fire, yes?" said Izotor. "Aye. I have. It wasn't very pleasant." said Kopaka. "Toa, I fear they might soon come here." said Matoro. "Probably," replied Kopaka. "Now, I am off to explore around. We cannot be too cautious." "Very well, Toa." said Izotor. Kopaka started down and headed off. "Oh, and Toa? Try not to slip." said Izotor, smiling a bit. "How long will you hold that over my head? said Kopaka, a little annoyed. Then he was gone. Izotor and Matoro returned to gazing at the stars once more, as they wondered again of the secrets being kept away. Chapter 7 Pohatu trudged through the desert in the Region of Stone. Mata Nui,' it is hot. He decided to walk no longer, took his boomerangs, converted them into a mode of transportation and set off. ''HOT. He went on- Mata Nui, it is hot!- towards his village where Nilkuu was to meet him. He was almost there- Why is it hotter then normal? And why am I complaining? I never complain about the heat here!- though his thoughts were dragging him back. He finally reached the village. A small Villager ran up to him. "Hewkii. Nice to see you." said Pohatu. "My pleasure, Toa." replied Hewkii. Hewkii had a voice similar to Pohatu's, yet it was more higher in tone. Nilkuu approached the two beings, walking quietly. He spoke to Pohatu. "I feel a great disturbance on the island." "Aye, I do as well." said Pohatu. "Shall I investigate?" "Nay, not yet, Toa," said Nilkuu. "Um, Nilkuu, sir, Onewa and I were talking about things we've heard across the island," put in Hewkii. "Oh?" inquired Nilkuu. "Yes, there were strange skull-faced beings with fire swords and some with small lightning blades... They attacked the Regions of Fire and Jungle. I'm not sure about the others." said Hewkii, trembling a bit. "Hm. Very well, Toa, you may go." said Nilkuu. "Thank you, Nilkuu," said Pohatu, and he turned and headed out. --- In the Region of Stone, Onua, Korgot, and two villagers, Nuparu and Whenua, were having a conversation... sort of. Onua didn't speak often during the conversation, it was Korgot and the Villagers who spoke the most. "I presume you have all heard about recent events," Korgot said, "These attacks mean that something big is coming." "Aye, Korgot, this means we will be under attack constantly." said Nuparu. "Didn't you invent mechanical guards for that, Nuparu?" said Whenua. "I did, but their circuits malfunctioned and they almost went haywire." said Nuparu. "Basic, please? I don't understand 'Inventor'." said Whenua. "Simply put, they failed." said Nuparu, a bit annoyed. Onua nodded and silently, he pointed to his hammer. "Yes, Onua, you may go..." said Korgot, smiling a tiny bit. Onua grinned, then picked up his hammer, gave a farewell, and went off. "Korgot? If these new adversaries succeed in their mission, what would that accomplishment mean for us?" said Nuparu. "Huh?" asked Whenua, confused at where his friend was getting at. "...If these enemies end up winning, what do we do?" said Nuparu, now very annoyed. "It means the End of All Things, then." said Korgot, her face serious and worrysome. "Well, that's a nice thought." said Whenua sarcastically. "We must be ready, my friends, for whatever comes. If the Elementals succeed... we're all doomed." said Nuparu, his voice shaking a bit at the end. He then shook all over. "Even if we win, this won't end well..." Chapter 8 The earth shook. The ground quaked. Villagers ran about, running, screaming in fear. Toa knocked down, Fire Slicers and Lightning Warriors standing above them. Boats come, taking the villagers and protectors. Okoto rising into the air before plunging into the sea below. The mixture of water with the other regions turns Okoto into a simple ocean hill. Region of Water residents go see the damage. The island is sunk, they report. They cannot fix it. "Let's go." A voice. The captain of the boat. He sails towards the outer lands, away from Okoto. Okoto is gone. "Nuparu." Another voice. This one isn't here... What's going on... "Nuparu." The voice is stronger. What's... happening... to... me... "NUPARU! '"The voice is loud now. "NO!" yelled Nuparu, awaking suddenly. He looked around. Whenua stands at the foot of the bed, a hand on Nuparu's shoulder. "It was only a dream," whispered Nuparu, a relieved tone to his voice. "What happened?" said Whenua. "Okoto sank," said Nuparu. "Oh, Mata Nui. You don't believe that End nonsense, do you?" said Whenua. "I do, my friend, and this dream means something. It may even be a vision," replied Nuparu. "Call our friends." "Yes, Nuparu, I'll get to it," said Whenua, and he set off. Then something sounded outside as Whenua shouted in pain. "Whenua?" called out Nuparu. "Whenua's not going to be here for a while," chuckled a voice. Nuparu saw it, with its burning swords raised and its armour shining brightly inside the dim hut. A Fire Slicer. "Are you going to kill me? Because if you are, just do it already," said Nuparu. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you," said the Fire Slicer menacingly. "But when I'm done with you, you're going to wish that." Nuparu opened his mouth to speak but couldn't get a word out before everything went black. Book 3: Legends Chapter 9 ''Oh... Huh? Where am I? What... what happened...? What's... going... on... Head pounding... Ugh... Feeling woozy... Must... Wake... Up... Please... Please... wake... up... C'mon... I can do this... Fight the pain... Just fight the pain... Don't let it consume you... I can do this... Wake... up... What is this? Is it pain? Is it a dream? ...Am I dead? No. I can't be. Oh... I feel air coming in and out. I'm breathing. Thank goodness. That means I can wake up. But how? Okay, just concentrate... and relax... ...and wake up. "Ugh..." groaned Nuparu. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was getting knocked out by that Fire Slicer. He looked around. His limbs, in chains. His prison, a small room. He wondered how he was going to get out. No matter. He was trapped. There were no keys to the chains. Was he stuck there forever? He didn't know. The Fire Slicer came into the room with a small bit of what appeared to be a medicine. "Here. Have this. It'll take away the pain," said the Fire Slicer. "Oh, really? How ki-" said Nuparu, taking the medicine, before screaming in agony and terror. The medicine, of course, wasn't really medicine. It was poison. If Nuparu didn't get an antidote soon... He was going to die. The Fire Slicer left the room, leaving the Region of Earth dweller to his fate. Chapter 10 In the Region of Water, Gali and Kivoda were discussing recent events and what to do next. "We're going to need all the villagers in on this battle." said Kivoda. "Yes. We cannot do this without them." said Gali, nodding. A small villager then burst in. Her name was Hahli. Then another burst in. This one was Nokama. Then another, Dalu. They were all on good terms. "Kivoda, sir, we're heard news." said Hahli. "The Regions have been attacked. We fear the End is upon us all." said Nokama. "Yes, I can see. Dalu, take some villagers, arm them up and go after them. Gali will come with you." said Kivoda. "Aye, sir, we'll get started. Let's go, Toa." said Dalu, hurrying out. "Right behind you." said Gali, following. The team consisted of Gali, Dalu, Nokama, Hahli, Macku, Vhisola and Kivoda himself. They all went off, searching for anyone hiding, or Skull Creatures to take down. Each villager was strong, brave, and courageous. Gali looked at the villagers and thought, I think they have the potential to be Toa. I suppose time will tell. And thus, they continued on. Meanwhile, Tahu and Narmoto were busy making a squad of their own. This squad consisted of Tahu, Narmoto, Jaller, Vakama (who took a break from his duties to help), Balta and Nuhrii. They were armed with Elemental Blasters and set off. These villagers were also brave and courageous. They, too, had the makings of Toa. Little did anyone know, Vakama had completed his mask with the help of Ekimu and was set to use it. He knew its workings. Its powers. Its ability. He was ready. All across Okoto, squads of each Toa, protector, and several selected villagers set off, ready to take on the Skull Creatures. The Final Battle had begun. And they were all ready. Chapter 11 The heroes met at the place where the Skull Creatures spawned. They fought hard, but with each wave defeated, more came. They were heavily outnumbered. This would not end well. Suddenly, Vakama simply vanished in a bright blue and white light. Vakama disappeared. Then he suddenly appeared again, in a city. This city was home to legends as well. The name? Metru Nui. Then he rounded up the Toa there. Then he went to another place, and rounded up the Toa there. Then another. Then another. Soon, a portal opened above the battlefield, and everyone stopped and looked up. What they saw were Vakama and 12 other beings falling down. They were different from everyone here. Who were these people? Narmoto gasped. "I... thought... I thought you were... only a myth... A legend... No... You are real..." said Narmoto, his voice quaking with surprise and joy. "Masters, may I present the Toa of the Matoran Universe!" said Vakama happily. "Meet Vakama, my Toa self in that universe, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Jaller, Kongu, Hahli, Hewkii and Nuparu." said Vakama, introducing them one by one. "Mata Nui, NUPARU!" yelled Whenua, his eyes wide, and he rushed off. "Woah," said Tahu, visibly impressed at the new arrivals. They looked very different compared to the Masters, but still had the appearance of a hero, a warrior, a Toa. "Hello, Toa, villagers, protectors." said Toa Vakama. "We have come to assist you." Chapter 12 I'm running out of time... Nuparu knew he was going to die. There was no antidote to be found. Suddenly, Onewa quickly burst into the small prison cell. "Nupar- Mata Nui." said Onewa. Nuparu didn't look so good. His eyes were becoming faint, his limbs weaker, his power draining. He was indeed, running out of time. His mask was losing its color, from a bright orange to a dull gray. Onewa picked Nuparu up in his arms. The two had been best friends for as long as they could remember. "No..." choked Onewa. "Don't leave me, please..." "It's alright... I'll be fine," said Nuparu, smiling sadly. "Hey... I want you... to promise me... one thing..." "W-what is it...?" said Onewa. "Tell the Toa... to win... For all... of us... I've had a good run... Good times..." said Nuparu, as he coughed up blood. Onewa smiled sadly. "Yeah," he said, tears slowly dripping down his mask. "Don't worry... You... can... do... it..." Nuparu said, his voice finally trailing off, his power gone, his eyes closing slowly. He wanted his last sight to be Onewa, his best friend for so many years, through everything they'd done together. His last thought was: Go get 'em, buddy. You can do it. With that, Nuparu smiled one final time, and passed away. Onewa cried for a long time after that. His best friend was gone. Finally, grief took over him. He dropped to his knees and screamed to the stars. He screamed Nuparu's name many times. He screamed and screamed until his voice went hoarse and his eyes were red. Then, slowly he stood up, fists firmly clenched, and hurried off to tell Korgot. Meanwhile, the Toa weren't doing so good. No one was injured yet, but there were simply too many Elemental Warriors. The Toa worked together alongside the Masters, but nothing seemed to work. Then came Onewa, running as fast as he could. Everyone, even the Creatures, paused and looked at the Earth Villager, his black mask streaked with tears. "Guys... It's Nuparu... He's... H-he's... he's..." said Onewa, unable to even say what happened, but the look in his eyes said it all. The Toa, villagers, and protectors bowed their heads in respect, taking a moment of silence. The Matoran Universe Nuparu looked crestfallen; he never even got the chance to meet his Okotan counterpart. Even the Elemental Creatures stopped coming for a bit, bowing their own heads. It was Toa Nokama that noticed this. "It's like they, too, have a sense of respect." she said quietly. Onewa stepped forward, facing the Elemental Creatures, a look of pure rage replacing that of sorrow, and he raised his fist high. He spoke. "For Nuparu." "FOR NUPARU!" the others echoed. Weapons drawn once more, they all charged as one, using all their strength, power, skills. They combined each other's elements, Mask abilities, everything they had. Suddenly, the portal opened again, and six more beings came out. The Matoran Universe Toa gasped. "The Toa Nuva..." said Toa Vakama, in amazement. "You mean... these are..." began Tahu, at a loss for words. "Masters... These are your Matoran Universe counterparts." said Toa Jaller. The Okotan Toa all looked in wonder of their other selves. "Man, I look good!" said Okotan Lewa, grinning. Onua looked at Onua Nuva. Onua Nuva looked at Onua. They both nodded at each other and fist bumped. "Alright, enough- Hey! Stop that!" said both Tahus at the same time. "Let me," said Tahu, seizing command as he usually did. "Fair enough," replied Tahu Nuva, knowing full well that arguing with himself (or, rather, a version of him) was completely pointless. "LET'S GET 'EM!" roared the Okotan Tahu and with a mighty cheer, everyone rushed forwards again. Weapons clashed with tremendous bangs as each Toa used their Kanohi and mask powers like they had never used them before. The villagers defended themselves pretty well, even with more primitive tools and the protectors used their Elemental Blasters to fend off closer enemies in range. Vakama used his Huna to sneak up behind a nearby Fire Slicer while Toa Hewkii used his Garai to plunge several Lightning Warriors into the ground. The two Tahus tag-teamed, Tahu Nuva using his Hau Nuva to create a surrounding barrier while the Okotan Tahu used his Golden Mask of Power to summon a wave of heat from his palms that incinerated multiple enemies. Lewa and his Nuva counterpart flew above, taking out Elemental Creatures from the skies while the Toa Mahri fired their Cordak Blasters to cover them. Meanwhile, one lone Fire Slicer, his arm cleaved off by Matau's swords, attempted to flee but Macku threw her spear into his head and he fell down, powerless. Multiple other Fire Slicers turned their heads to face her and snarled at the Water Villager, who raised her fists defiantly, until she felt another person beside her; the Stone Villager, Hewkii, who gave her a confident wink. The two stood back to back and began swinging their fists, knocking out the approaching Fire Slicers. The enemies were slowly being drawn out, but a small amount still remained, refusing to go down. A Lighting Warrior raised his sword as a thunderclap boomed in the distance. A flash of light struck the ground as it cracked, while a Fire Slicer shot a wave of fire at the two Tahus, who both strained to keep their energy up until Gali, in a rare display of rage, used her Golden Mask of Water to raise a large wave from a river nearby and pushed it towards the Fire Slicer, drowning him. The last thing he laid eyes on was a very pissed off Master of Water. The Master of Fire turned to Gali and gave her a nod of thanks, who returned it with a smile visible under her mask. Finally, the final Creature was killed as their bloodied bodies littered the battlefield. The Elemental Creatures might have been strong for the villages of Okoto, but they were no match for several experienced warriors. The villagers let out a mighty cry of victory as the Toa raised their weapons in triumph. "We did it, Nuparu," the Villager counterpart of Onewa quietly gazed at the skies above. Korgot laid her hand on Onewa's shoulder in comfort. Nearby, Narmoto was checking on the other Okotans to see if they were harmed in any way, and had to chuckle at the sight of the two villagers, Hewkii and Macku, embracing each other tightly in joy before separating and looking away awkwardly. The Toa Nuva approached their Okotan selves once more, and exchanged celebratory fist bumps, admiring each other's skills and powers, while the Toa Metru and Mahri talked to their villager versions, complimenting their bravery. Okoto Vakama approached the Matoran Universe Toa, a familiar-looking mask in hand, and nodded at them. It was time to leave. They bid the Okotans farewell, and team by team, they departed back to their own times, their own universe, and after the Masters bid farewell to each other, everyone headed back to their respective villages. Peace could finally return once more to the island, and they were all fine with that. It was time for a break, time to relax and enjoy the island's lifestyle. All was well. But Ekimu would soon call for the Toa once more, as a new threat would shown itself on the island, an old face from Okoto's past, known as the Hunter, who was much more formidable than the Skull Warriors and the Elemental Creatures, under the control of his master, the former maskmaker Makuta himself. "You're going to need new armour and Masks of Power," he explained. "He is quite strong, and I fear your current forms will not be enough to challenge him." Tahu tilted his head over to a nearby Vakama. "Can you fix us up?" the Master of Fire asked, already knowing what the Fire Villager's answer was going to be. Vakama raised his hammer in response and bared an eager grin under his mask. "Gladly." FIN. Characters Generation 2 *Masters **Tahu (Generation 2) **Gali (Generation 2) **Pohatu (Generation 2) **Onua (Generation 2) **Lewa (Generation 2) **Kopaka (Generation 2) *The Protectors **Narmoto ***Narmoto's son **Vizuna **Kivoda **Korgot **Izotor **Nilkuu *Okotans **Vakama **Balta **Nuhrii **Dalu **Nokama **Hahli **Macku **Vhisola **Kongu **Matoro **Nuparu **Whenua **Onewa *Fire Slicers *Lightning Warriors *Skull Spiders *Ekimu Generation 1 *Toa Nuva **Tahu **Gali **Lewa **Kopaka **Onua **Pohatu *Toa Metru **Vakama **Nokama **Matau **Whenua **Onewa **Nuju *Toa Mahri **Jaller **Hahli **Kongu **Hewkii **Nuparu Trivia *This story is set after the 2015 storyline. *The villager versions of the future G1 Toa, such as Vakama and Kongu, are Maccy1949's versions of the characters. *Izotor's quote at the end of Chapter 6 is a reference to the infamous "I didn't slip" quote by Kopaka. *This story got a touch-up in 2019 after Maccy admitted to being dissatisfied with the original ending (a sequel was originally planned but went absolutely nowhere) and how the story was written.